Beware the Clown
by Saru Namii
Summary: Tim Drake has hopes of making amends with his father, but the Joker has other plans for the young Robin. ALT Universe Also features Batman and Nightwing and Teen Titans.
1. Home in Gotham

_These characters are, of course, the property of DC Comics. I'm just having a little fun with them. This isn't following the real storyline, so I guess it would just be an alternate reality. Have fun._

_------------------------------------------------_

Tim Drake glanced at his watch and hurried down the street towards his dad's house. He was running a little late, but was very anxious to have this dinner with his parents. Dana he had seen recently, over a plate of delicious chocolate chip cookies, but it had been a couple of weeks since he had spoken to his dad. After a nasty series of arguments, Jack had all but kicked Tim out. That last step Tim had taken by his own freewill, moving into his "Robin's Nest" from where he could free continue as Robin, the Boy Wonder the third.

After weeks of silence, Jack Drake had called his son and had tentatively asked him to come home for supper the night before. Tim had leapt at the chance to make up with his father and had readily agreed. There was no way Tim was going to miss this second chance.

Arriving at the house, Tim knocked once, calling out a hello, before pushing the door open all the way. No one answered his call, and Tim began to worry that his dad had changed his mind. Stepping into the kitchen, however, told him otherwise. The kitchen was a wreck. It looked like a tornado had swept through that one room destroying everything in its path. It was the red "Ha ha!" that convinced the young Robin that this was indeed not the case. He spotted his dad and Dana at the same moment, lying on the floor in their own blood, just recently spilt. There was obviously nothing to be done for his dad, so with tears in his eyes, Tim jumped to Dana's side as she gasped for breath and stretched out a quivering hand towards him. He grasped her hand in his own, as if trying to will her to live. Dana managed a small smile for her stepson and breathed her last in his shaking arms.

After that Tim wasn't sure what happened, but he found himself sitting on the living room couch with Bruce's strong presence beside him, as police worked in the room just beyond the opposite wall. His cheeks were still stained with tears, although, his tears had stopped long before, and he simply stared unseeingly at his pale white hands still smeared with red blood. Some small part of his mind was still trying to piece together everything that had happened, but the rest just couldn't grasp it and almost refused to at that moment.

An officer stopped to speak to Bruce, but Tim didn't listen to there words, too wrapped up in his own shock, but he felt immense relief when the millionaire led him from the house outside, where Tim was promptly sick on the sidewalk. Bruce merely waited until he was done, a comforting hand still resting on his shoulder, and then led him the rest of the way to his waiting car. They were then off towards Wayne Manor.


	2. Titans' Tower

_Here's the next installment._

_-------_

The Titan's tower was empty, when Batman and Nightwing brought Robin in, still out of uniform. After going over the evidence with Commissioner Gordon, Batman had decided it'd be safer for Tim in San Francisco under the protection of the Teen Titans. So there they were at the Titan's tower with Nightwing calling in his old teammates, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire. Batman was making a sweep of the tower, assuring himself that it was secure and safe for his young partner, as Tim just sat listlessly on a couch staring at the floor with his slumped shoulders.

Watching his little "brother" Nightwing clenched his fists angrily, recognizing the feelings of despair and hopelessness he saw in the younger boy from when he had lost his own parents years before. It was what he hated the most, that a lively and cheerful young man was turned into this shocked and grieving boy before him. Forcing his hands to relax, Nightwing turned his thoughts to the evidence at the crime scene. Anger wouldn't help Tim, but putting the freak that did this away would. There had been a crumpled note in Jack Drake's clenched hand that Tim had missed. It merely said, "A surprise for the Boy Blunder," and that was all. Nightwing was sure that meant Joker was the culprit, and he was going to do all in his power to stop Gotham's infamous jester, before any other harm was done.

"Nightwing," Starfire rushed into the room, "What's going on?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy were right behind her, "Yeah, what's the emergency?"

"Come," Batman began from behind them, startling a yelp from Beast Boy. "Let us speak in the meeting room." The five adults then disappeared into the closed room, leaving Tim alone in the dim living room as the other Titans slowly trickled in.

"Dude!" Impulse exclaimed stopping in the doorway rather abruptly in front of Wonder Girl. "You're not in costume!"

Cassie elbowed the quick teen and shushed him, "Can't you see he's upset?" She glanced back at Superboy with a meaningful look and led Impulse from the room by the arm.

Kon sat quietly by his friend for a moment, searching for the right thing to say, "Robin…Tim? What's the matter?"

Tim let out a shaking breath, still not looking at the super teen beside him, and dropped his head into his hands. When he did answer it was almost too quiet for Kon to hear, "They're dead…because of me."

Uncertain, Kon laid a comforting hand on Tim's shoulder.

"I…I should've been there and done…something," the Boy Wonder let out a broken sob and the silent tears streamed down his cheeks once more. The two friends sat in silence, with Superboy just lending his support as Tim allowed himself to cry, grateful for his best friend's understanding silence. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Discussion

_And again. Here's some more._

_Thanks, __Lynette__, for the encouraging review. :D_

_-------_

"Alright," Cyborg began as soon as the door shut behind them, "what's this all about?"

"Robin is in danger," Batman stated evenly. The room grew deathly silent as the dark superhero continued, "The Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum and has discovered Robin's true identity. He killed Robin's parents this afternoon in their own home." Startled gasps and questions were the replies given, but a firm hand quieted them once more as Batman and Nightwing laid out all the evidence and details before the three Titans. There was a heavy silence as Batman watched the shocked and worried faces of the teachers of the newest Teen Titans.

Looking ready to bolt from the room, to either take down Joker herself or hug the young Robin for all her worth, Starfire pushed back from her seat and began pacing. Nightwing quietly watched her with his eyes from where he leaned against the doorpost, his head still turned downward with anger. Beast Boy was at a loss for words and just stared at Batman, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he would do whatever was asked of him.

Cyborg was the first to break the silence, "What can we do to help?"

"Take care of Tim," was Batman's simple reply. "Nightwing and I will take care of Joker."

Nightwing nodded, "You know how to contact us--should you need to, and we'll keep you updated on our progress." He received a slight glare from the Black Knight for that last promise, but Dick ignored it as his eyes caught Cyborg's imploringly, "Keep him safe, Cy. He's been through too much."

The half-machine quickly reassured his former leader that the Titans would do everything in their power and more to keep Robin safe from all harm and to help him on the road to recovery with a single nod. Nightwing smiled his thanks, and then the meeting adjourned as Batman and Nightwing went to give Tim their goodbyes as they returned to Gotham.


	4. Late Nights

_Just a little tidbit more._

_-------_

Robin sat quietly before the computer monitor deep in thought as he searched for more clues on the Titans' current case. It had been agreed he'd stay confined to the Tower while Joker remained on the loose. Not an easy decision to come to with Robin's own reasonable protests presented to the team, but the adults were very adamant about it, so he had finally agreed to remain there.

Mostly it had been a quiet night, with the Teen Titans out patrolling the city watching the streets, and Robin monitoring the media and net traffic for anything suspicious, but then Impulse had run across a clue to the Shoelace Murders, managing to prevent one killing, but the murderer still escaped. Robin had immediately gotten all the details possible from the speedy kid before pouring over all the details possible of the case and running all sorts of checks and cross-checks that happened to pop into his mind. He felt extremely close to fitting the final piece of the puzzle into place. In fact, Tim could practically feel it on the tip of his mind and would have had it if a quiet noise behind him hadn't of distracted him last second.

"Kon?" Robin called out turning towards the dark room. There was nothing there. Eyes narrowed dangerously, Tim stood silently and stalked to the open door and peered cautiously into the empty hallway. Superboy should have been around there somewhere. "Anyone there?" he tried once more.

Still no answer.

Robin started to creep further forward when the tiniest of giggles escaped from above him. Jerking his head up he spotted the dreaded clown, as the giggle became a maniacal laugh. The Joker dropped down from his perch just barely missing the Boy Wonder.

"Ha Ha, I caught a bird in it's nest!" the Joker chortled. "How's the family doing, Boy Blunder?"

Growling Tim prepared to defend himself as he tried to control his boiling rage, "What do you want, _Joker_?"

That awful grin spread itself across the mad clown's face, "The exterminator's here to deal with a bad infestation of flying mice! I just need to pick up the cheese to lure the mouse to the trap." Joker stepped forward swinging his cane at the spot Robin's head had just occupied, but his other hand was ready with the gas gun—straight into Robin's face.


End file.
